Castle of Love
by Miya Silver
Summary: Rin, just getting out of an abusive relationship, is now working as a typist and full of fear towards men. Then her boss starts showing interest in her. He goes as far as buying her dream castle to show his love for her is as strong as the stone that it's made out of. Will Rin get over her fear and allow Sesshomaru to love her? Will Rin's pass come back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

Well, I'm back and with another story. I know I have two uncompleted, however I have reached a dead end on them and thought if I got this one off my mind I might be able to work on the others. So here it is, The Castle of Love.

…}{…

"So are you coming out with the gang?" Lillian asked as she poked her incredibly curly red haired head into Rin's office cuticle.

Rin rolled her eyes at her friend. She had known Lillian for the past six months since she had started working at the company and every Friday she would try to get her to go to a nearby bar with some of the other employees for a drink. What Lillian didn't know was that Rin had just gotten out of the abused relationship before working at the company. She wasn't ready to try her hand and another. She was afraid of what other men were like.

She met Naraku in college and at first he seemed the nice guy, always watching out for her. It wasn't until they graduated and moved in together that things started to change. At first it was sweet having a man think so much of you that he wanted to take of care of her, but then he started demanding she stay home all the time, and then there was her mother. He started setting limits on how much she saw her. His excuse was that he didn't want to lose her. Rin felt bad about making him feel that she would leave him for someone else, that she settled with the time limits he set.

Then the beatings started. They started slow as well. The first was when she came home late from seeing her mother one day. He slapped her for trying to explain that she lost track of time and that it wouldn't happen again. She made sure she was home on time from then on. The next time wasn't her fault. Her car had gotten a flat and it took a while to get it fixed. She tried calling him to tell him what had happen, but he refused to listen. When she finally got home, he was waiting and the beating he gave her left marks that she had to hide the next day with makeup and long sleeved shirts.

Rin kept telling herself that she had to do better. He was being so kind to let her live with him and take care of her. She took the beatings as her punishments for not doing the best she could for him. The last straw was when he started hitting her for no reason at all. He came home one day. She was home, dinner ready and the place spotless. He came in slamming anything he could get his hands on. She tried asking him what was wrong and he threw glass figuring he had just picked up at her hitting her in the temple leaving a large cut.

Rin shivered at the memory trying to push it back. It was the worst night ever. He had left her bleeding on the floor barely conscious. She remembered the neighbor kneeling next to her talking on the phone, some men showing up and carrying her way. She woke up in the hospital with her mother sitting by the bed.

Her mother had told her that the police were looking for him attempted murder. When she was released, a police officer escorted her back to the apartment to gather her things only to find the whole building burning. The fire fighter said it was started in her apartment where they found the remains of a body. It was too badly burned to make a true id, but they believed it to be Naraku.

Rin of course got the insurance on the place and was able to get another place of her own. It was a month after that it had happen that she started getting the text messages. At first she thought it was a cruel joke from one of his friends, but then the flowers and gifts started showing up. She turned in all in, but they just told her it had to be a joke because he died in the fire.

It wasn't until he showed up one night when her friends where over for a movie night. He had knocked and Rin had answered the door thinking it was the pizza they ordered. She was so shocked that she screamed causing her friends to come running, but not before he shot her in the shoulder. After being released for the second time from the hospital, Rin moved in with her mother in another part of the city, telling very few people where she was and never really going out.

She only went out looking for jobs after fully healing from the gun shoot, because she was tired of being cooped up all day. She was thankful that the company she worked for had guards on all the entrances and cameras at all exits. The guards have to call up to see if the person is known to be coming.

"Not this time, Lillian. My mother's birthday is today. I promised I would take her out to dinner."

Lillian frowned, "You always seem to have other plans for Friday night, other than going out to get a drink with us. I'm starting to think you don't like us."

Rin sighed, "No, it's not like that at all. I will go out with you guys someday; I'm just busy that's all."

"Alright, but next week you're going out with us." She left without another word leaving Rin to worry over the fact that she would have to go next week. She sighed, leaning back in her chair. She wondered if she could get away with only going for one drink then leaving before any of the guys started flirting with her. She shook her head and sat back up to finish her work. She would worry about next week later. She didn't want to lose the only job she was able to get after Naraku.

…}{…

Sesshomaru frowned down at the note in his hands. He couldn't believe that the company was willing to work with him only if they could also work with the one that had typed up the reports for them. They had said that no one had ever went as far as to add graphs to show the profits they would gain by completing the project as well as the time she believed it could be done with the added time should anything happen that stalled them.

He was impressed as well, having the payment department give the typist a raised in her pay for the added effort. He wasn't one for giving praises, but this had been the most outstanding work he had ever received from the typist pool. Now, it would seem he would be giving some more praise to this typist on allowing her to work on the project.

He normally didn't work with woman since they always threw themselves at him, flirting with him more than doing their own work. Though he was thinking that if this woman was good enough he might move her to do more projects with him. He wonder though as he flipped through her employee file what kind of woman would turn down promotions to something higher up.

Something about her, even without meeting her, caused him to be interested in her. He had never been interested in woman, finding them to be only a tool and annoying. He would date only for business and to keep his father off his back. He also knew he was getting up in years and would have to marry soon to sire son to take over the company when he passed on, however he had yet to meet a woman that drew his interest and didn't get on his nerves.

Sighing, he reached out to grab the phone just as his office door opened to allow his younger half-brother to stroll in.

"Hey, bro." He sneered throwing himself into a chair before the desk. "What the dirty look for? I haven't messed anything up yet."

Sesshomaru shook his head before drawing his hand back to rest it on the arm of his chair. "What do you want, Inuyasha?"

He smiled, "Kagoma ordered me to ask you over for dinner this weekend."

"Why would I want to have dinner with you and your wife?" Sesshomaru asked. He still couldn't wrap his head around what that woman saw in his brother, but it was choice to marry the man.

"Her answer was because you're family." He chuckled, "I had to bit my tongue at that one."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Tell her not this time. I have too much with this new project going on."

"Yeah, forgot about that. How's it going?"

"The company is willing to work with us only if the typist that wrote up the plan will be completing it out. I was about to call her up here and tell her."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped, "You're willing to work with a female?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Have no choice. This project is the biggest we ever had. Besides, if she doesn't do her work, I could talk the company into allowing another to replace her." He leaned back in his chair. "I was just about to call her up and tell her that she would be working with me on this, but…" He waved at his brother. "…you interrupted."

"Oh, well, I will leave then and allow you to fire another good employee just for flirting with you." He stood and strolled outside leaving his brother alone again.

Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head before picking up the phone again. He dialed the number down to the typist pool gaining the floor manager. He ordered for a Rin Miko to come up to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin tried to calm herself as she rode the VIP elevator to the top floor. It meant for the important businessman and women who came to conduct business and for the top heads, but her floor manger had given her the pass card and told her that the CEO had told her to use it. She had never met the CEO and was fearful that she had done something wrong in one of the reports.

She was trying her beside not to faint at the thought that Naraku had somehow found out where she worked and got her fired. However, why would the CEO be doing it instead of just having the floor manger do for him? That was another thing that caused her to freak at the news. The CEO was male and she didn't do well with males.

The elevator dinged and she stepped off into a very luxury designed hallway. She took a deep breath before making her way down the hall following her floor manager's directions. She rounded the corner to see a large waiting room with a desk set in a corner near the window and two large double oak doors with a little green imp sitting typing away at the keyboard.

Rin cleared her throat drawing his attention.

"Can I help you?" He asked not all sure whether she should be there or not.

"I was asked to come up and see the CEO." She answered folding her hands behind her back to stop pulling at her fingers.

He pulled a large appointment book towards him, "Name?"

"Rin Miko."

"I don't see your name…"

"My floor manager just sent me up."

"Well, your floor manager should have called beforehand." He growled back at her before waving her away.

Rin nodded and was about to turn away when the door was thrown open and a tall,da well-dressed man stepped out, his icy stare landing on the imp. "Miss Miko?"

Rin nodded, not sure what to do.

"Step inside." He stepped aside to allow her to walk pass. "Have a seat. I will be with you in a moment." He shut the door leaving Rin to stare wide eye at the oak finish. She looked around at the well-designed office. There was a small sitting area off to the right with a couch, two plush chairs and a coffee table; in front of her was a large desk with two chairs matching the ones from the sitting area and a large office chair behind it.

Rin groaned at the thought that her boss was not just a man, but a demon remembering the markings on his face. Should this one be a womanizer, she would be in trouble. Demons were not easy to say no to since they were thought of higher then humans. They got what they wanted when they wanted it. She sunk down into the one of the chairs facing the desk, unsure whether she would survive this meeting without a panic attack.

…}{…

Sesshomaru felt her fear through the door. Nothing that he hadn't felt before from many of his employees, but this time it hit him like a ton of bricks. He had the urge to rush back into his office and comfort her, but he shook the feeling off before turning his glare onto his assistant.

"Jaken?" He started, keeping his voice even. "It would do you some good to remember that I am your boss and should an employee of mine comes up here with orders, you should call to double check with me before sending them on their way." He didn't want for answer before entering his office again to find the woman sitting in a chair before his desk.

At the sight of her, he felt his demon growling, pulling at control. He pushed him back down and made his way to his desk. "Miss Miko."

"Sire?"

He looked at her over the large surface of his desk. Her dark hair was done up in a loose bun leaving her deep chocolate eyes viewable. She had little makeup one and he pleased to smell only her scent with no added perfumes. His demon growled again. "I was looking over the report you did up for the Shiko Company." He started picking up the file with the letter attached from the Company's CEO.

"Is anything wrong with it?" She asked, her fear growing stronger.

"Nothing at all. In fact, it is beyond what either us expected. The Shiko's CEO, as do I, wishes for you to work on this project with us. Should you do well, I will see that you are promoted to handle more projects." He lowered the file to see what her reaction was to the announcement. He was shocked to see she had turned white as a sheet. He was worried she could faint at any moment.

"I…" She took a deep breath, "I'm glad the work was beyond what you expected and I do appreciate the offer to continue with the project and the possible promotion, but I must decline." She went to stand, "If that is all…"

He shook his head, "No that is not."

She took her seat again.

"I am sorry to say that I cannot have you decline working the project. The Shiko Company refuses to do any business with unless you are willing to continue with it. As for the promotion, I have read your file and take note to the many promotion that have been offered to you since you started working for us, yet you are still in the typist pool. Why have you turned them down?"

She frowned, "It's personal, sire. It is also personal reasons for not wanting to work on this project."

He frowned leaning back in his chair, "I see. Well, I am sorry to hear that. Can you explain what these personal reasons are?" He was having a hard time keeping his mind on track with his demon trying to sniff her out. It would seem that his demon was finding her of interest and was pleased with what he was sensing.

"I would rather not." She stood, "I do have to go now. I am sorry." She bolted before he could stop her this time. He was left with an empty feeling, his demon wining at the lost, and confused as to why this woman hadn't thrown herself at him like many others had. Hell, she had tried to sit as far from him as possible, even bumping to the door as she passed him on the way in just not to touch him. He was not one to question other's fears, but this one got him interested. This one seemed to fear him for reasons unknown.

He smirked, well he would just have to work at her a little and find the answers. It would seem he would not get any rest from his demon until his mate was safe. He froze at calling her his mate. He had never done that before. Had he found his mate? In a human? He shook his head, but stopped as his demon growled again. It would seem his demon would believe her to be his mate. He leaned back thinking over the fact that her scent had calmed him, how her fear had caused unnatural feelings inside him, and how she had woken his demon from many years of slumber. It would seem that he had in fact found his mate, but in a human?

…}{…

Rin rinsed her mouth out for the third time after puking. She had just made to the bathroom on the top floor before the panic became too strong for her to hold. She leaned on the counter taking deep breaths to calm down. She was surprised that she hadn't hurled in his office at his suggestion of working on the project with him and the Shiko Company, let alone just being in the same room alone with him.

She lifted her face to look at her ashen face. She wouldn't be able to return to work like this. She wondered if she could make it back to her without running into anyone. She would then gather her things before telling her floor manager that she needed to go home. Rin took a deep breath and walked into the hallway only to stifle a scream at the sight of a familiar silver demon leaning against the far wall.

"You shouldn't be working if you're sick, Miss Miko." He stated pushing away from the wall causing Rin to take an automatic step back.

She should have known his demon senses would pick up on her puking seconds ago, though why he was not picking up on the fact that she didn't smell sick other than puking, she didn't know. "I um…wasn't aware that I was until now, sir. I was just about to go ask if the floor manager if I could go home early." She started moving sideways towards the elevator when he reached out to take her wrist. Rin jumped and tried to pull back. She could fill the fear building again along with the bile.

"Easy, I'm going to eat you." The demon stated moving towards her. "I'm just giving you a ride home."

Rin started to shake, "No, I'm fine. I can take a taxi." She pulled at her wrist, trying to get away from him.

He narrowed his eyes, "I will not allow it." He pulled her down the hall towards his office again. The little green imp started to say something only to have the door slammed in his face. Rin felt sick again and covered her mouth only to have the demon push her towards another door in his office. "You can use the bathroom here while I get my stuff."

Rin took off for the room, shutting the door behind her. She shouldn't have told him no. Demons never took no for answer. Rin groaned as she kneeled next to the toilet. She was in trouble now. She closed her eyes, tired of the feelings flowing through her. She moaned as she felt someone pick her up and the laid her down again. A cold, wet cloth was pressed to her face. She turned her face away groaning. She refused to be another male's toy. She refused.

…}{…

_Well, here it is the second chapter. I wonder what will happen when Sesshomaru finds out about her past. I guess we will have to wait and see. Another note, it would seem Rin is Sesshomaru's mate. I wondered what Rin will have to say or puke at that knowledge. Next chapter coming soon._


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru couldn't get past the fact that the human sleeping fitfully on the couch in his office was his mate. After she had rushed from his office he had an argument with his demon, something he hadn't done in a long time.

**"Ours."**

_ "She's human!"_

** "We want her."**

_"NO!"_

** "Mate!"**

_ "Have you lost it? She's afraid of us. How could she be our mate?"_

** "Then you lost it too, since we share the same mind, now, protect her."**

He mentally glared at his demon. _"This Sesshomaru refuses…"_

** "Mate…"**

_ "No…"_

**"Go…"**

It went back and forth like this for some time, before he gave up and went after her. He had been heading towards the elevator when he caught her scent coming from the bathroom. He waited, even though he could smell that she was getting sick. Funny that it was that he hadn't smelled any illness on her before.

He also noticed how she stifled a scream at the sight of him waiting outside the bathroom and how she nearly jumped out of her skin when he grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving. She had even locked the bathroom door in his office. He had to use his spare key to get to her when he felt she had been taking too long and she was refusing to answer him.

He found her asleep on the floor near the toilet and was worried that she passed out, but at her steady heart rate and even breathing, he gently scooped her up and placed her on the couch. He had been watching her for the past hour, after making sure her floor manager was informed that she would not be returning to work and that she had been promoted.

He knew she refused him, but like hell he was going to allow his future mate to work some lowly typist job in his own company. An added thought that he wanted her near him until he found out what was wrong with her. He would fight with her later, after she had gain her strength back after today though he believed there be little argument since he felt she had been abused, just no knowledge of how far it went.

He sat back looking at her. Rin Miko, his future mate. She was a tiny little girl, reaching only to his shoulders. He had undone her hair from that damn bun, letting the locks to spread out under her. He could tell it reached her waist and was soft as silk. He also took in her simple suit, wearing pants that didn't fit her right and a jacket that was a little too big for her. He would have to get her some new suits; with skirts to show off what he could tell were very sexy limbs.

He rubbed his face, unsure what he should do. He had never really wooed a female before. Sitting back, he thought over how his father had gone about wooing Izayoi. Then there was the fact that he knew she had been abused just not sure who or how they had abused her. He stood, knowing she would sleep for some time, leaving him time to order some research. He would start with what he knew and worked from there.

…}{…

_The darkness surrounded her, engulfing her mind and body. Rin tried to see what was in the darkness, laughing at her. She cringed as it came closer, sweeping over her as it surrounded her. _

"_You left me." She covered her ears, bending her head to try to keep the sound at bay. She felt the fear seeping into her body, coating every nerve ending in her body. "Leave me alone." She whispered trying to remember that none of it was real. A hand touched her shoulder causing her to scream._

Rin bolted up gasping for breath. She hadn't had that dream in a long time, but every time she did she was left pale and shaken from it. She hugged her knees to her chest trying to calm her racing heart. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder causing her to jump over the back of the couch she was laying on with a small scream. She took a few deep breaths before looking up into the golden eyes of her boss who was leaning over the back of the couch.

"Oh…"

"You alright?"

She looked around trying to remember why she was in his office again. She walked through her memory of coming up as ordered, turning down his offer of working on some project, racing to the bathroom where she had decided to go home for the rest of the day, and then running into him in the hall outside the bathroom. She scrunched her eyes as she remembered him telling her that he would drive her home after he gathered a few things from his office and then using his private bathroom to get sick again.

"Rin?" A hand cupped her chin causing her to slightly jerk at the sudden coldness.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream." She forced out pulling herself unsteadily to her feet only to have them weaken under her. Her boss caught hold of her lifting her over the back of the couch with ease to lay her back down.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked, sitting next to her.

She shook her head, "Thank you, but no. I just need to go home. I will be fine tomorrow and can return to the typist pool."

Her boss shook his head, "You will not be returning to that lowly job. You will be working the project with me and then taking up your new position."

Rin was sure her face paled at the announcement. She could feel her heart racing and the bile rising in her voice. "But…I…Can't…" The world was swaying and her boss was starting to blur.

He took her hands and gaining her focus and trying to relax her, which no other man had ever been able to do before, but somehow she was calming. "Now, I understand that working with me is not going to be easy, but that is what will happen." He raised his hand stopping her argument, "I have my reasons and that is all you need to know for now." _Did she just flinch?_ "Come." He held a hand out to her, making sure to keep his gaze locked on her as she looked fearfully at him. He knew then the abuse had gone as far as someone hitting her. He would have to take it slow. When his demon growled that he wanted her now, he pushed away, knowing if he didn't take it slow he would lose her completely. It seemed to calm his demon, for now.

…}{…

Kaeda sighed into her cup of tea and looked at the wolf demon police officer across from her. Rin was not going to be happy about the news he brought. Why now after all this time was he still looking for her? Rin had a good job, a few new friends, and was starting to make a life for herself outside of hiding. Now, it was all going to come crashing down with this one little report.

It would seem that He was asking around her old friends on her whereabouts, but her friend had no idea since Rin had lost contact with all her old friends. He had beaten her before leaving her for dead. Her friend was now in the hospital recovering. The police had offered to place Rin and her under protection, until he was caught, which accounted for the officer sitting in her kitchen waiting for Rin to return home from work.

"Mom?"

Kaeda looked over her shoulder surprised. "In the kitchen. You're home early, dear. Is something wrong?" Her daughter walked in followed by a silver demon. She didn't know what shocked her more, him being a demon or a male.

"Mom, what's going on?"

She could hear the fear in her voice and she hated to have to the one to tell her that her nightmare was coming back. "Well, honey, Officer Koga is here to tell you something dear."

Her daughter paled and the demon behind her placed a hand on her shoulder before looking at the officer. The wolf demon looked away before sighing, "Miss Miko, Rin…" He looked back at her, "A friend of yours, Kana, was found beaten, almost to death. She was able to tell us who did it and with the added witnesses, we were able to confirm that…Naraku is on the hunt for you again."

Rin looked down, "How's Kana?" she asked quietly.

"She will live, recovering in the hospital right now, but she will live." He answered, still looking between the silver demon and the human beside him. "Rin, my boss thinks it would be best to put you and your mother under protection."

She lifted her head, "I see. You think he will find me."

"Well, it shouldn't be hard since you never changed your name, only making sure that name never showed up in anything. He will find you, sooner or later."

"I see. Well, then when will we have to leave?"

"Today if possible. I will call my boss and let him know to get the safe house ready for you both."

The silver demon narrowed his eyes at him, before looking down at Rin. "Why don't you and your mother pack while the officer makes his call?"

Kaeda wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her out of the room as Koga shook his head, "Seeing you walk in with her was a shock, fluffy."

The silver demon shot him a look, "Explain what is going on now."

"Sesshomaru, you know I can't…"

He grabbed the wolf demon by the collar and jerked him forward, "Don't mess with me when it comes to my mate, Koga."

Koga gasped for breath and clutched his throat after being released, "Mate? Rin is your mate? I didn't smell any mark."

"Alright, future mate. I knew something was up with her, abuse of some sort, but not to what extent. So I haven't marked her yet, she doesn't even know that she is my mate."

Koga nodded, "You made a right choice there." He rubbed his neck, "Fine, I'll give you a few details, but if you want the whole story, you're going to have to get her to tell you." He took a deep breath, "An ex-boyfriend of hers, Naraku, is searching for her. He use to abuse her, left her for dead at one point, faked his own death, and then harassed her before trying to kill her again."

"He tried to kill her?"

"Ya, showed up at her place while me and a few other friends were over for a movie night. She went to answer the door thinking it was the pizza only to get shot by him seconds after she opened the door. Now, give me a minute while I'll call my boss to get the house…"

"Don't bother; they will be staying with me."

"Sesshomaru…"

He waved him away, "First off, my estate is the most secure place there is for them, plus with all the demons I have on staff, even if this Naraku was able to get in, he wouldn't get close to her or her mother. Second, Rin is my future mate and if you think for one minute that I'm going to allow you to take her away from me, you are crazier than when we were in college."

Koga agreed, "Fine, but I have to run it pass my boss. He will want at least one officer undercover in your household, thought."

"Fine, as long he doesn't get in my men's way."

Koga shook his head, "I never would have thought that you would go for a human, but I guess that's the kicker, you might dislike humans, but your demon doesn't care as long as it's your mate."

Sesshomaru growled, "Shut it, wolf."

Koga laughed and started dialing his boss. This was going to be funny as hell as well dangerous, but he wouldn't miss it for the world.

…}{…

Well, here it is. Another chapter. I am sorry I'm late and (ducks as an object goes flying pass) Come on, people, I'm apologizing for taking so long. Just hear me out. My mother went into the hospital and I had to take care of my brothers while she was in there, then school got messed up and I finally got it going again. Again, I am sorry and will do my best to keep this one going. I understand some people are angry, and I am sorry, but remember, if you have read my other stories, then you know, do not piss me off with your comments of trying to tell me that I'm at fault because you can't finish a story. You don't know my life and until you do, keep your selfish comments to yourself. I will not put up with it.

To all others, thank you for the encouragement to continue the tale. I will do my best to keep it going. Love ya all and have a good year.


End file.
